Marry With Me
by Yusuke-Suky-Chan
Summary: Apos uma caçada, Dean e Sam trocam juras eternas. Wincest, romance, fluffy.


**Titulo:** Marry With Me (_Case-se Comigo_)

**Censura:** k+

**Avisos:** Trata-se de uma fanfic que explora um relacionamento incestuoso homossexual entre os protagonistas da série, Sam e Dean. Há leve referências sexuais.

**Disclaimer:** Um dia eu tive a idéia de fazer uma historia sobre dois irmãos que caçavam criaturas sobrenaturais, e eu queria que esta historia fizesse muito sucesso. Então resolvi ir até uma encruzilhada a meia-noite enterrar uma foto e algumas outras coisas. De repente um demônio quase calvo, com um sorriso misterioso, chamado Eric Kripke, disse que poderia realizar o meu desejo, mas que em troca eu deveria ceder todos os meus direitos autorais. Aceitei a proposta e meu prazo terminará quando certo seriado televisivo acabar.

**Comentários:** Bom, eu tive a ideia para essa fic durante uma viagem de oito horas em um carro com a minha familia enquanto era obrigada a ouvir a musica chata dos meus pais. E ela não foi betada, porem eu creio que vocês não encontrarão grandes problemas na escrita, a menos é claro que você leitor seja um professor com Ph.D em Língua Portuguesa e Literatura, mas ai você estaria lendo coisas do Machado de Assis, e não da tal da Suky-chan. ;D

---- // ----

Começa agora: **Marry With Me**

_by.: Suky-chan_

---- // ----

Tinham acabado mais uma caçada. Aquele demônio causara muitos problemas a eles, mas agora estava tudo resolvido, porem decidiram aproveitar mais um pouco o quarto alugado.

Sam estava sentado, o tronco nu de encontro com a cabeceira da cama e as pernas esticadas pra frente. Dean sentado sobre as coxas do irmão mais novo, com as pernas, levemente flexionadas, em volta do corpo do maior, e estava com seu típico sorriso no rosto. Os irmãos trocavam um profundo olhar, lotado de sentimentos e carinho, e a única coisa que os separava de um contato físico completo neste momento eram as finas _boxers_ que eles vestiam.

- Eu te amo. – disse o mais novo num sussurro apaixonado.

- Eu também – sibilou Dean, depois aproximando seus lábios do ouvido do outro, e neles dizendo baixo e quase sensualmente: "Quer casar comigo?".

Sam, após alguns segundos que levou pra interpretar a pergunta começou a rir. Sem conseguir se conter e inclinando levemente a cabeça e o torso para frente, enquanto o mais velho se afastou um pouco pra trás, deixando que o outro concluísse o que fazia, esperando pacientemente que isso acontecesse com o mesmo sorriso de instantes atrás.

Quando Sam terminou de rir, olhou para o loiro, ainda com leves rastros do ataque de risos no rosto, porem esses desapareceram completamente enquanto encarava Dean, e não enxergava nele nenhum indicio de ter contado uma piada.

- Espere... Você esta falando sério? – o mais baixo apenas assentiu positivamente – Mas Dean...!? Nós... E, quero dizer... – o olhar de Sam, antes apaixonado agora esboçava algo próximo ao desespero enquanto emitia sentenças incompletas. – Dean, é impossível! Já é difícil estarmos namorando! Somos irmãos! E nós – o mais velho colocou o dedo indicador na boca do irmão.

- Eu perguntei se você queria. E não que você fizesse um monologo sobre as impossibilidades. – Sam suavizou a expressão, deixando que um sorriso brotasse novamente em seus lábios. Ambos se encaram durante longos segundos. – E então? Quer ou não quer se casar comigo?

- Eu aceito. – os dois sorriram ainda mais largamente – Mas como faremos isso? – questionou Sam, incerto. Então Dean segurou as mãos dele junto as suas.

- Eu, Dean Winchester, aceito me casar com você, e te amar incondicionalmente na saúde e na doença, na felicidade e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, num motel ou no _Impala_, com demônios e sem demônios. - a expressão em seu rosto agora beirava a seriedade, mas os cantos de seus lábios se esticavam levemente, o entregando.

- Eu, Samuel Winchester, aceito me casar com você, meu irmão, e te amar pra sempre, na saúde e na doença, na felicidade e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza. – e então selou seus lábios aos de Dean, sem que nenhum dos dois tentasse aprofundar o carinhoso toque.

- Hey! Pelo que eu sei você só pode beijar a noiva depois de colocar a aliança. – comentou o loiro.

- Aliança? – Sam questionou.

- É, aliança, sabe? Aquele negocio brilhante e redondo que depois de casar as pessoas colocam no dedo.

- Eu sei muito bem o que é uma aliança! – exclamou – Mas...? Como arrumaremos uma aqui e agora?

Dean tirou o tão estimado anel, que sempre usava e, após beijá-lo, colocou-o lentamente no dedo do irmão.

- Agora você é oficialmente meu. – ele disse e Sam sorriu amplamente.

- E-eu não tenho um anel... – murmurou quase triste observando com zelo o apetrecho que agora repousava em seu dedo.

- Não precisa. – o loiro tocou o colar que estava em seu pescoço. – Eu sempre fui seu. – após sorrisos cúmplices os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. O primeiro beijo de casados. – Agora podemos ir pra lua-de-mel?

- Claro! Mas lembre-se: Você é a noiva! – disse Sam travessamente roubando os lábios do irmão mais uma vez.

---- // ----

**Comentários:**

- Notem que eu não coloquei pra eles dizerem "até que morte os separe", porque... Bem... Os dois já foram dessa pra melhor, e os dois voltaram!

- O lado bom de se casar com seu irmão: Não será necessário mudar o sobrenome!


End file.
